


TFTSMP:...And Then There Was One

by Trinityrose134



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Episode: e002 The Village That Went Mad, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityrose134/pseuds/Trinityrose134
Summary: We all know what happened in "The Village That Went Mad", but what about after? What fate was brought upon the murderers? What was life like between Robin, Cornelius, and Catboy Corpse before, during, and after the murders? There's one way to find out! And, oh, caution! Don't expect a happy ending. :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 55





	TFTSMP:...And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in the Tale From the SMP "The Village That Went Mad" but with some *headcanons* added :D! I didn't write the full stream, though! Just a few scenes, and I apologize for any OCC characters (I tried).

At this time of year, the flowers bloomed the prettiest. The sun would be at its brightest and the bees out and about. The wind wouldn’t be too crazy or make it cold out. It would be their favorite time to stroll through the wilderness and pick flowers. It was the perfect time to get away from all the problems back in the village and leave the unforgiving, close-minded gaze from the townspeople. They even found a flower field paradise where they would be themselves with no judgment.

It was always Robin’s favorite time of year. He held his small basket as he happily picked flowers of all kinds: poppies, daisies, tulips. Not too far from him sat Cornelius, a hooded masked man, and a blind catboy named Corpse. Cornelius weaved a straw hat as Corpse cheerfully talked with him. Robin, seemingly content with the number of flowers in his basket, ran towards the two men. 

“Corpse! Cornelius! Look!”

Cornelius looked up from his weaving as Corpse’s tail flicked slightly. Robin sat down by Corpse as he excitedly showed off his bundle of flowers. The boy practically raided off sunshine as he explained each flower to them, mainly since Corpse couldn’t see any of them. 

“This one is purple! It looks like a puffy ball made of tiny flowers!”

Robin gently grabs Corpse’s hand and guides it to the purple flower’s stem. He slowly takes a sniff and smiles towards the boy. 

“I bet it’s beautiful, Robin. What type of flower is it?”

Robin bites his lip and shrugs. He then turns to Cornelius. He can’t see his face currently with the mask covering it and all, but he widely grins as he motions for him to answer.

Cornelius chuckles, “It’s an Allium. It’s a genus of monocotyledonous flowering plants that includes hundreds of species. I’m pretty sure it comes in different colors too.”

Robin’s eyes sparkle with interest in Cornelius’s words.

“Woah, not sure what that means, but it sounds cool!”

Both men laugh while Robin stares at the Allium flower with curiosity. Corpse ruffles Robin’s ginger hair, to which he giggles. 

“That’s why he’s known as Cornelius the Wise.”

Corpse turns to where Cornelius sits by him. He cautiously lifts his hands towards Cornelius’s face. He removes his white smiley mask and places it on the grass. Cornelius doesn’t seem to mind and takes hold of both of Corpse’s hands to his own. Corpse may not be able to see the other’s face, but he cares not. The loving expression on his partner’s face on his own is enough for him. Corpse can sense it, especially when Cornelius clears his throat as he realizes Robin is still watching them.

“Ah, here, Robin. I just finished it.”

Cornelius takes the straw hat from his lap that he was working on earlier. Robin’s eyes light up as he puts it on. It has a light orange-red ribbon wrapped around it, but other than that, it’s plain. Robin grins wider than he was before.

Corpse swings his tail towards Robin’s area until he hits his basket. He drags it towards himself with his tail wrapped on the handle. He then randomly picks a few flowers then leans towards Robin.

“I bet a few flowers will make it look much more special.”

Robin nods, ecstatic, “Oooh, yeah!”

Cornelius chuckles as he helps Corpse place the flowers on the hat. 

“There! I bet it looks great.”

Cornelius leans on him as he wraps their arms together, “It sure does.”

If only these kinds of moments would last forever. Life is cruel to those who aren’t like the rest. Or it seemed that way to Corpse. One night, Corpse heard some commotion in his and Cornelius shared home. He could hear harsh thumps and grunts. 

“C-Cornelius?”

When he said his name, Corpse heard a loud thump against the wall. Then he heard a gasp.

“C-Corpse! S-Stay back!”

He could hear the strain in Cornelius’s voice. Panicked, Corpse rushed towards him, but in doing so he was pushed back. He fell on his back with his head slamming onto the floor. Groaning, Corpse tried to stand up, but his head was spinning. He still heard the crashing and banging of two bodies trying to overpower the other, but then one more slam against the wall knocked unconscious one of them.

Corpse continues to struggle to hold his own and begins to form a headache. Before daylight broke, the door slammed closed, leaving behind a traumatized man. At a meeting at the campfire, Corpse tried to explain himself, but the circumstances were suspicious. The man you live with is gone and likely dead? Of course, it would be hard to believe. They questioned who he saw if he said he didn’t do it. However, he didn’t see anyone because he _ couldn’t. _

“I’m blind.”

The townspeople didn’t believe him. They never did. They said it was too convenient. Robin stayed by his side, holding onto him tightly. Robin held Corpse’s hand as they waited for the verdict of the people. The verdict was death...for Corpse. Robin’s eyes widened. 

“NO!”

Robin hugs Corpse tighter than he ever did before. His cat ears flattened, and his tail wraps around Robin’s legs. He hugs back the boy as he tries to keep his cool. Corpse goes to calm the boy by combing his fingers through his hair but feels his hat instead. It’s the exact one Cornelius made for him. The townspeople forcefully part the two and proceed to drag Corpse to the cell. 

Robin frees himself and rushes to his side, “No, no, no!”

Robin loops his fingers through the fence bars. Corpse always knew that the orphan saw him as a father- he told him once-so it hurt to have a young kid like him see him go like this. 

“It’s okay-it’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Corpse voice breaks slightly.

Robin shakes his head as tears stream down his cheeks, “No, no, no...”

Corpse himself tears up, knowing that his time is up. He wished he had called Robin “son” at some point. He wished he had the chance to raise him as his own with his love Cornelius by his side. 

“I CAN’T LOSE ANOTHER ONE!”

Soon the lever got pulled, and Corpse fell in lava. The townspeople cheered as Robin dropped to his knees. Robin was lucky enough to have the cheering muffle Corpse as he burned alive. Night had crept up, and everyone left to their homes, all except Robin.

The cell reopened, and he crawled inside. Throughout the night, he mourned his father-figure. By the time it was day, his face was red with streaks of his tears. His eyes were red and puffy, but the townspeople couldn’t see his face since Robin hanged his head and stayed mute as they interrogated him. In the end, Robin didn’t see the real purpose of staying alive. All those he loved were gone. He had no one left, and the people here didn’t care for him. In a twisted way, Robin convinced the village to send him to die like Corpse. 

“You may join Corpse in heaven.”

Jack, the framer, chuckles, “Or **_hell_**.”

***

Cornelius stood over two bloody bodies. When he regained consciousness, he found his home abandoned, full of dead bodies. Cornelius could account for Miles Memington (connoisseur of steaks), the Mayor, and Helga (the prostitute). He couldn’t find Corpse, Robin, Jack, or Bob anywhere. Cornelius noticed footprints and tracked them down a bit away from the village. 

He saw both Jack and Bob fine. Cornelius balled up his fist as he remembered Jack attacking him. He sprinted full force towards him and tackled him to the ground. Both men screamed, seeing a supposed dead man alive. 

“H-How-”

Cornelius pinned Jack down before he could fight back.

“Where’s Corpse? Robin? What the fuck happened to the village?”

Bob stood horrified, struck by fear, “D-Dead-”

“HOW!?” 

Bob took out his ax and leveled it at Cornelius’s masked eyes. 

“Murdered.”

Despite Bob’s smirk, deep down, he felt fear. What were they dealing with?

Without a second thought, Cornelius twisted both Jack’s legs, no longer enabling him to walk. Jack’s screams filled Bob with dread. Cornelius reached to his back and swung out his ax. Bob narrowed his eyes and sprinted towards him.

Cornelius dodged him as he slid to the left. With no delay, he swung down his ax to Bob’s back. Bob, gasping, almost drops his weapon, but he waits too long to hit back. Cornelius takes his chance and chops off one of Bob’s legs. Bob’s screams fill the forest as Cornelius continuously brings down his ax. Swing after swing, blood lands all over him. Once he finishes with Bob, Cornelius turns his attention to a small blood trail. He spots Jack not too far away, trying to escape.

Cornelius catches up to him and brings up his ax, about to chop off Jack’s head. However, Jack lifts his hand in an attempt to stop him.

“STOP, PLEASE!”

Cornelius tightens his grip on the handle of the ax, “Why should I?”

Jack flinches, “We didn’t kill Corpse OR Robin! The townspeople did!”

Jack couldn’t see his face, but Cornelius narrowed his eyes. He clenched his teeth as he felt pricks of tears. 

“No…”

Jack stares, confused, “No..?”

“NO! You-You-” Cornelius voice breaks- “YOU  **MURDERED** THEM!”

Cornelius swings down his ax to Jack’s back.

“YOU  **WATCHED!** ”

He swings down again.

“YOU  **VOTED!** ”

Cornelius feels hot tears sear down his face but continues to bring down his ax.

“YOU  **SAID NOTHING!** YOU **DID NOTHING!** ”

Swing after swing, Cornelius violently hits Jack on his back with his weapon. Blood spills and spurts everywhere. Some even land on his white mask. Finally, he stops when Jack’s nothing but a mangled pile of blood and guts.

“Y-You  _ killed _ them…”

~~**_Dream_ ** ~~ -Cornelius slumps his shoulders and drops to his knees as he removes his bloody mask. With all his might, he screams. He screams and screams and screams until his vocal cords can no longer go on. 


End file.
